


Surprise Dinner Date

by silver_drip



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Abduction, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Meeting the Parents, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-03
Updated: 2017-05-03
Packaged: 2018-10-27 15:31:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10811838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silver_drip/pseuds/silver_drip
Summary: Loki's family meddles. It ends well for everyone.





	Surprise Dinner Date

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Temul](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Temul/gifts).



It was surprisingly difficult to knock out Tony Stark.

His drug use and drinking pre-Afghanistan built up a tolerance for toxins.

His stints of going without sleep made it possible for him to function even with a head injury.

And then there was that other thing.

 So when he felt himself blacking out for no apparent reason he was a bit surprised.

*

Tony woke up in new clothes that weren’t exactly… Earth chic, unless he was at a Renaissance fair.

The dark leather slacks were snug. His long sleeve shirt had a deep V, showing off his arc reactor and the scars that came with it.

There was a pair of boots by his bed that fit him perfectly.

He put them on and laced them up as a simmering annoyance started building up in his chest.

Tony had things to do and Pepper was probably freaking out by now, if his internal clock was anything to go by.

There was a tray of cheeses and bread along with some sort of ale.

Tony paused.

Fancy cheeses were one of his weaknesses.

Often times his cheese fridge had more food in it than his kitchen fridge.

Tony took a few minutes to sample the cheeses. They were divine.

He washed it down with a hardy gulp of ale before deciding to investigate further.

There was the scent of spring flowers coming from the open window to his right. He peeked outside and saw a beautiful garden that somehow looked wild, yet manicured.

And golden spires.

Tony shivered.

Definitely Asgard then.

Tony went to the door and could hear the shifting of someone or someones directly outside of it.

The sound of heeled steps caught his attention and Tony backed away from the door.

Not a moment later the door opened, revealing a beautiful older woman with blond curls.

“Anthony Stark, welcome to my home. I’m am Queen Frigga, mother of Loki and Thor.” Her smile was angelic, but did nothing to alleviate Tony’s irritation.

“When I started the day, I didn’t expect to end up on a different planet. You’ve put a real wrench in my plans.”

Frigga’s smile didn’t falter.

“Sadly, there was a lack of communication. Thor was supposed to invite you to Asgard today, but he found himself at a loss of words on how to do so.” Frigga was clearly leaving something out.

“I’ve never seen Thor at a loss of words,” Tony said dully, trying to gauge Frigga’s facial expression. Her eyes were bright with humor.

“It has been known to happen on rare occasions. Come along now. Dinner is set to begin soon.” Frigga ushered him out of his room. “You’ve made quite an impression on both my sons.”

“Yeah, they made an impression on me too.” After Amora attacked Thor and Loki joined the newly formed Avengers. They switched off every couple of months, one always staying in Asgard for political reasons. “The people love them.”

There was a pause in their conversation as they continued down the golden halls.

“Love is a wonderful thing,” Frigga mused, distantly.

“Yeah.” Tony did his best to keep his annoyance out of his tone. “Any chance I can get my clothes back? These are nice and everything, but not my style.”

“But you look so handsome in them.”

A remark about always looking handsome was on the tip of his tongue, but he refrained.

He was getting tired of her running around the subject at hand.

“Is it normal for you Asgardians to abduct people from their homes?”

All the shining gold was giving him a headache and making it impossible for him to be subtle.

He really needed to get out of here.

“That is how I came to Asgard the first time,” she said as if it was the simplest thing in the world.

“You’re killing me, lady,” Tony grumbled under his breath. Frigga either didn’t hear him or ignored him.

“Here we are,” Frigga practically sang as two men in armor opened a large door to a feasting hall. There was only one table and three people sitting at it though. “My lovelies, I’ve brought a guest.”

“A guest?” Loki asked while turning in his seat to look at them. His cheeks flushed with color. “Mother, what is the meaning of this?”

“Man of Iron,” Thor called out as he rose from his seat. “It is good of you to join us!”

“I didn’t have much of a choice, Point Break.”

“You knew of this?” Loki hissed to Thor.

“You said you wished to court him. Father must approve of him first.”

“Thor! You can’t just—” Loki sunk in his seat and covered his blushing face with both hands.

Tony was stunned.

He and Loki were friends and on the few occasions Tony had flirted with him, Loki had either teleported away or left in a huff.

“It was my idea, lovely,” Frigga said while practically pulling Tony further into the room. “You hesitate far too often when it comes to getting what you want.”

Loki said something, but it was muffled by his hands.

Thor pulled out the seat next to Loki’s and gestured for Tony to sit there.

Loki abruptly sat up, putting on a dignified air.

“There has been a mistake. Guard,” Loki gestured to one of the men in golden armor, “please take Anthony to the Bifrost. Heimdall will know where to send him.”

“You’re normally a better liar than that, Lokes,” Tony said while grinning. Loki’s face became more flushed and he looked away from Tony. “Maybe we should talk about this away from your family, preferably outside.”

“Yes! A wonderful idea!” Loki stood up, not showing his usual grace. He grabbed Tony’s arm and teleported them to an orchard.

Tony sighed in relief, already feeling his headache easing.

It was good to see something other than gold.

Loki shifted on his feet, pulling Tony’s attention away from the beautiful flowers that dotted the orchard.

“This is not how I wanted to go about things,” Loki said as his shoulders slumped. “I wasn’t ready for—”

Tony had heard enough. He swooped in for a kiss, taking Loki by surprise.

Before Loki could respond Tony was pulling back with a cocky grin.

“I like you a lot, Loki, and I’d be happy to be courted by you,” Tony admitted.

Loki went through a series of facial expressions before settling on smiling. He pulled Tony into a kiss that quickly grew deeper. Heat built up between them and Loki backed Tony up against a tree—

Only for something to fall onto Tony’s head.

“Ouch,” Tony said half-heartedly as he pulled back.

“Oh, the Norns have blessed our relationship,” Loki said while grabbing something off the ground.

An apple.

A _golden_ apple.

Tony’s usually well restrained instincts snapped free.

In a whirl of red magic, Tony unfurled into his natural form.

He rose taller, skin replaced by burgundy scales, hands and feet with claws. Wings bloomed from his back and his tail wrapped around Loki and the tree. Smoke billowed from his nostrils and his chest rumbled as he leaned down to be eye to eye with Loki.

Loki looked stunned, but not repulsed.

“This isn’t how I wanted to tell you that I’m a dragon.” Tony said in an ancient language, mirroring Loki’s earlier words.

Loki laughed and Tony felt the tension in his chest ease.

Loki kissed Tony’s snout and everything was right with the world.

**Author's Note:**

> *Tears up* I just love dragons so much...


End file.
